vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Ashby
Editor's Note - This character sheet is ancient (Circa 2000) - it is only meant to hold the place until a more up-to-date write-up can be substituted. It is also a source of information about Steve's Pre-Garry Adventures. Scott Steven Ashby Decription *Player: Jay P. Hailey Full name: *Scott Steven Ashby Military Rank: *Colonel, USAF Birth date: *April 23 1945 Birthplace: *Boulder, Colorado Sex: *Male Height: *5'10" Weight: *195 Build: *Slim, medium Skin coloring: *Caucasian Eyes (color, shape): *Blue Hair (color, style, length): *Blond, going gray, medium length, about three inches Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): *Ashby has a very fine network of scars visible on the skin marking the joins of his cybernetic limbs. He has also been shot at least twice. Physical Description (when adventuring) (clothing style, etc.): *Steve wears blue business suits when on duty. Physical Description (when on personal time): *On personal time Steve prefers polo shirts and shorts. Personality *Steve is calm. He is the epitome of the "Can-do" American stereo-type. He appears nearly wooden under most circumstances. This hides the fact that Steve cares deeply for people, especially innocents or his team mates. The only time Steve will show emotion is when expressing concern for the well being of his team mates and loved ones. He can very intense and controlled under emergency situations. Psychological Quirks and Problems *Steve has been in very bad situations. He doesn't take more petty concerns too seriously. When completely shocked and over stressed (This has happened twice in his lifetime) he goes semi-catatonic and mumbles. Parents/Relatives *Steve has four siblings. He has a distant, yet friendly relationship. They don't understand why they don't see him more often. Steve loves them but wishes to keep them separate from his lifestyle. *Steve is married to Jennifer Taitler, a fellow agent. They love each other deeply. Steve has two children, Spaulding born 1984 and Michelle born 1986. Friends/Mates *Steve has old friends from the war, the space program and the agency, but he rarely sees them any more. Steve has a mildly friendly relationship with the people under him at the VCPD. Likes/Interests/Hobbies *Steve is a pilot and still loves to fly when he can. Steve is also a gun enthusiast and has a couple of collectors items. Steve enjoys hiking and camping. He also enjoys watching pro-football. Skills/Training/Professional skills: *Steve is a trained fighter pilot. He is also a trained agent, with skills in gun play, urban combat and investigation of the supernatural. Steve is an astronaut, trained in both the Apollo program and the Space Shuttle program. Steve is a trained police officer. Goals and Ambitions: *Steve wants to train and equip the VCPD special investigation squad to survive life with the super natural. Pets: *Steve family owns a dog, which Steve likes and a cat which he is blas‚' about. Primary Power/Weapons: *Besides Steve's training in various brands of mayhem, he has cybernetic limbs. His right arm, both legs and his right eye are all electronic/mechanical in nature. This gives him interesting advantages. His strength is about the same as a trained athletes' but it is much more stable a platform and more resistant to pain. Secondary Powers/Weapons: *Steve has a certain amount of access to Bureau-Thirteen. History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: Early Life *Steve was Born on April 23 1945. *His father was a B-13 agent during the war and fifties. *Steve's mother was kidnapped by Nazi Saboteurs and she gave birth in an alley during a fire fight, when her husband and his team arrived to rescue her. *Growing up in Boulder, Colorado was somewhat idyllic for Steve, a popular and well regarded child in the fifties and early sixties. *Steve was a boy scout and engaged in many extra-curricular activities and sports. He played on the High School football team and did ROTC. Air Force Academy *In 1963, He was appointed to the Air Force Academy. He did well in the Academy, staying in the top third of his class and playing on the football team. Service in Viet Nam War *Steve graduated in 1967 and was sent to Viet Nam. *He flew the big F4-Phantom jet fighters. That year he scored a kill on a MIG-17 and was promoted. *He attended the Red-Flag training exercises. This was the Air Force counter part to "Top-Gun" and Steven was actually trained by Navy pilots in the arts of Air-to-Air combat. *Steven was returned to Vietnam and served there until 1969. His Wing man was a named Robert Hawke or "Bob". Steve and Bob enjoyed a friendly professional rivalry in which they challenged each others skills and fought side by side in the air over Viet Nam. Astronaut Corps *Ashby completed his tour there and applied to NASA'S astronaut program. He was accepted. *Steve trained as an astronaut for the next four years. he was assigned to the Apollo Eighteen Moon Mission. Steve was mission pilot he went with Deke Slayton and Ken Mattingly. *Following the Apollo eighteen mission, Steve realized that NASA was being severely cut and that his chance of another space flight was small. 1973, Test Pilot In 1973, Steve quit the astronaut corps and went to work as a test pilot at Edwards Air Force Base in the California Desert. In 1973 Steve was part of the team testing the new F-15 Eagle fighter plane. 1974, M2-F2 In 1974 Steve was assigned to the MP5B, a lifting body prototype that was considered as a design for the space shuttle. The test vehicle crashed. Steve was horribly maimed. Cyborg *The American Supernatural Agency, Bureau Thirteen was working with the mad scientist Randolph Walsh on his "Bionic Reconstruction" project. The object was to replace damaged or missing organs and limbs and return people to a bionically enhanced "normal" life. *Ashby was considered an ideal candidate for the program due the extensive medical data file gathered on him during the Apollo project. *Steve was told that the project was being run by an offshoot of the CIA called the OSI. He struggled with the emotional burden of becoming a cyborg and agreed to the training and testing regimen. *From 1974 to 1975 Steve worked his bionics, and tested their capacity, and trained himself. He even under took a few under cover missions as an agent of the OSI. Active Duty B-13 *In 1975 Steve was informed of the truth behind the project and while shocked, he agreed to go on active duty as an agent of Bureau Thirteen. *He joined an action team and began to travel around the US. Most of the things that they investigated turned out to have more mundane reasons behind them. *In Boston they investigated a series of missing person reports that led to an evil cult. The cult was conducting human sacrifice. Steve's action team ambushed them and cut the cult members down in the act of their last sacrifice. 1976 *During the year 1976 in New York, Steve's action team was kept busy for several weeks tracking down the diaries of a 1930's adventurer. He had discovered the remains of a lost civilization and had brought back forbidden knowledge. The Bureau wanted to gain control of this knowledge. The investigation was beset by a series of comical mishaps. The team consistently missed the diary by minutes as it was sold from one collector to another. Eventually they caught up with it and stole it from a Chicago reporter named Kolchak minutes before he used it to prove to his editor that artifacts from this civilization did exist. *Later in 1976 the team was sent to Cleveland to investigate a series of brutal maulings. The bodies of the victims had been literally ripped to shreds. The killings stopped almost as soon as Steve's action team arrived in town and no conclusive evidence was recovered. Massacre of '77 *In 1977 Steve's action team was sent to Arizona to investigate claims of an Indian spirit walking the Earth. In the desert, Steve's team was ambushed and three of the six killed. Having lost their RV and most of their equipment, the team defeated the first assault and fled. They ran for two weeks in the desert trying to contact the Bureau. This was during the "Massacre of '77" and so no contact was made. They stayed one step ahead of unknown agents for the entire time, often avoiding capture or death by a few seconds. Life on the Run *Eventually the survivors of Steve's team found a brief haven with a local Navaho Indian Tribe that had been aided by the Bureau in the 1950's. They realized that the secrecy of the Bureau must have been fatally compromised. They came to the painful conclusion that the Bureau had probably been destroyed. They agreed that their best chance for survival was to split up and go to Earth. *Bidding good bye to his Navaho hosts, Steve made a cross country trek across the desert to the Mexican border, he faded into the Mexican landscape for next several months, always traveling a little more south. *One of Steve's team stayed with the Navaho as a tribal police officer. The other member disappeared and was never seen again. 1978 South of the Border *Steve made his way to Mexico City as a freelance pilot and adventurer. In 1978 Steve acquired an antique Colt .45 revolver. It had been the side arm of a heroic American Officer during the Mexican/American War of the 1890's. It was haunted by the ghost of the officer who was saddened by the way that his sacrifice had been forgotten. The pistol was in supernaturally good condition and was much more accurate than any other surviving pistol of the time. *Later in 1978. Steve found his old wing man, Bob Hawke. Bob had been shot down over Viet Nam and had spent time in a Prison Camp. Bob had been warped by the experience. He blamed the US government for betraying him and the American people for standing by and allowing it. *Bob was working on a plan to gain revenge by trafficking drugs into the US and getting lots of wealth and power. He revealed this to Steve while they were flying a shipment into the country. Steve had trusted his friend and taken a job with him. It was during the flight that Steve learned how badly warped Bob was. Bob invited Steve to become his lieutenant in the criminal enterprise. When Steve refused, Bob tried to kill him by throwing him out of the transport plane and dedicating his death to a dark god. *Steve sabotaged the flight and anonymously fingered Bob to the DEA before heading North. 1979 In Canada *In Vancouver, BC, Steve couldn't get any false Pilots accreditation, and so was forced to seek other means of support. *By 1979 Steve was part of a group of radio performers acting out children's stories on Sunday morning public radio programming. *Steve's gig was cut short after several months when he noticed that he was being shadowed by MIBs. Steve bugged out. He was trapped in the mountains when his car broke down and was forced to hike out over the Canadian Rockies. The trip took months. During this time Steve found a short haven with a family Canadian Indians who resided in the mountains. During this time Steve picked up the basics of weaving Indian blankets. *Eventually Steve made it into Alaska. *By the end of 1979 Steve was again working as a free-lance pilot, flying passengers and cargo throughout the Alaskan wilderness. 1980 Alaska *One of Steve's regular customers received irregular shipments of oddly sized crates. Steve's paranoia and curiosity got the better of him and he examined one of these crates. It was an occult artifact, Steve continued the delivery and then investigated the encampment belonging to the man. Steve was captured by the man. The man tied Steve up too securely for escape and then revealed that he was a necromancer experimenting with animating the dead to create Zombies. The crazed necromancer felt that the sacrifice of Steve's living soul would provide the energy for a powerful undead servant. *At the last minute, Steve was rescued by agents of Bureau Thirteen. Back in From the Cold *Following the rescue, The Agents attempted to induct Steve only to find that he was one of the agents missing in the "Massacre of 77." He was sent to a rendezvous in the state of Indiana to report to a high ranking Bureau Officer just what had happened and why he did the things that he did. Following this, Steve was returned to active duty as an agent of Bureau Thirteen. *Joining a new action team, Steve went back out into the field. *During 1980, Steve's team was sent to Oregon to investigate "Siren Songs" emanating from the Klamath National Forest. Out in the deep woods Steve followed a singing noise into a "fairy ring" Circle of toadstools. He clearly heard the singing of the Fairy folk. After listening for five minutes, Steve walked out of the circle. He found that he had been missing in the forest for exactly a year. The "Fairy Ring" was some sort of time warp. *After a long investigation to establish that Steve was clear of any domination by the supernatural, he was returned to active duty. 1982 *In 1982, Steve and his action team were mixed up with a group of free lance supernatural investigators. The whole incident involved a train and a terrorist plot to derail a secret shipment of chemical weapons inside a major city. The two groups joined forces and successfully foiled the plot. Following this, the free lance Investigators were all inducted as new team of Bureau Thirteen Agents. Discrete Investigations Internationale 1983 *In 1983 a group of Los Angeles area Private Detectives tangled with the evil cult "Christians Against God." Several victims were sacrificed, two B-13 agents were killed and a demon was summoned before the detectives successfully ended the spree. B-13 decided to place agents undercover in the DII Detective Agency to help them ward off any more supernatural evil. Steve and Jennifer were two of the under cover agents. *Their first job entailed going to India where an ancient and magical crystal had been stolen. In the process of investigating, the Party was attacked with a hand grenade. The forces involved with the theft were well armed and fought to keep their prize. *An assassin known only as "The Albino" was hired to kill several members of DII, but failed. Jennifer *Then the Detectives were hired to investigate the crew of a deep sea habitat. Steve and Jennifer's relationship began to firm up at this time as they realized that they were romantically attracted to each other. 1984 In 1984 the detectives were sent to Venice, Italy to provide security for a classic piece of art. Later that year, Indian Tribes in the American Southwest were the victims of a strange "Fire from the Sky". The Detectives investigated and discovered that a huge X-ray Laser cannon had been built in Arizona but a cabal within the US Government. The Laser cannon was fired to drive the Indians off of mineral rich reservation lands. The Cannon was secured and B-13 dismantled it. The detectives investigated an organized crime operation on the docks of LA. A mob hit was foiled by the creative and offensive use of custard pies. Near the end of the year a business dinner at a crowded tower-top restaurant was invaded by terrorists. The Detectives fended off the invasion in a heavy fire fight. Spaulding In 1984 Steve and Jennifer had their first child, their son, Spaulding Ashby. 1985 **In 1985 an investigation of sabotage at a southwest refinery lead to the deaths of Mikki Asogi and Carrell Austin. The culprits were found to be a lost civilization living under the New Mexico Desert. Space Shuttle Mission *In early 1986 Steve and the detectives were recruited by a mysterious customer. Upon accepting the job, they were whisked to the Area 51 top secret Air Force Base in Nevada where they were quickly trained for a space shuttle mission. *There was a secret space station in polar orbit around the Earth. An astronaut there had died mysteriously. During the mission, several instances of sabotage were discovered. Death and the destruction of the mission was narrowly avoided. It became clear that the sabotage was not the act of a few disgruntled people, but that the mission was designed to fail. *The Detectives and their Shuttle pilot "Amuri-Khan" quickly aborted the mission and tried to return to Earth. Amuri-Khan was crippled by sabotage to the space shuttles expensive toilet, and the Detectives were forced to land the shuttle on their own. The Shuttle was wrecked in the crash, but the Detectives survived. * B-13 took over the investigation and the whole thing was discovered to be a plot by a cabal within the US Government to engineer the end of the secret space program while destroying the DII agency making the whole thing look like their fault. B-13 was able to neutralize the elements of the Cabal responsible for the secret Space Program, but the leaders escaped detection. Mikki *In mid-1986 Steve and Jennifer had their second child Michelle. 1987 *In 1987, in the course of investigating the big governmental conspiracy, a plot to assassinate president Reagan in California was uncovered. Frantic efforts by the detectives failed to uncover the exact details of the assassination. The Detectives arranged their own mock assassination of the president, firing shots near the presidential motorcade to frighten off the President before the real assassination could be carried out. *Later the Detectives were kidnapped and forced into a virtual world where they were hunted by a rogue Japanese business man. He thought that hunting adventurers was the most challenging sport. The deaths caused in the virtual reality environment were nearly untraceable mystery deaths. The Detectives won the contest against the Japanese executive and his hench men, leading to the deaths of their opponents. 1988 *In 1988 the Detectives were responsible for foiling an attempt by the conspiracy to get their hands on a UFO from an advanced race, or possibly Earth's future. *In mid-1988 a rogue agent from the conspiracy died on the doorsteps of the DII headquarters. His death was sufficient warning for the Detectives to ward off an attack by a Conspiracy backed assassins dressed as a SWAT Team. During the battle the Real LAPD SWAT team showed up. In the mass confusion, the detectives split up and fled seeking cover. This was the end of the DII Detective Agency. Although some of the Detectives regrouped in San Francisco as the Kokomo Detective Agency, most of the detectives and agents wandered off to their individual destinies. 1988, Retirement *Steve and Jennifer retired from B-13 and moved to their ranch in Ojai, CA. 1989 Panama *In 1989 Steve was recruited as part of a special group to confront the master villain Bob Hawke. It was feared that Hawke would interfere with the "Operation Just Cause" campaign against Manuel Noriega. Steve was reactivated as an Air Force Officer and trained to fly the F-16. It was felt that his early association with Bob as well as his 1978 confrontation might help him guess what Bob would do next. *Steve led a group of four F-16 against one of Bob's secret complexes causing great damage. Bob fought back with ground based defenses and Mirage F-1 fighter. The air cover provided by F-15 fighters enabled Steve and his squadron to escape with moderate damage to their planes. Bob's plans to save Noriega were foiled. the 1990s *In 1990 Bob tried for revenge against Steve by kidnapping Spaulding, age six. Bob whisked Spaulding away to South America. Steve and Jennifer were joined by an Active duty action team of B-13 members to go to Brazil and lay waste to another huge secret compound belonging to Bob. In the confusion Bob escaped. It was found that Spaulding had escaped a week earlier and had made friends with a local tribe of Amazonian Indians. They hid Spaulding from Bob and kept him safe until his parents could come to retrieve him. 1991, Desert Storm *In 1991 Steve was reactivated for Operation Desert Shield/Storm. He was in a position to be activated for the Persian Gulf war due to his earlier participation in the Panamanian conflict. *Steve led a flight of F-16s looking for scud launchers in the western Iraqi desert. After weeks of fruitless searches and opportunity bombing a British SAS team led Steve's flight to bomb a Scud launcher. Steve's flight was made heroes of the hour, and Steve gained extra fame from being an Ex- Moon walker now fighting in the Persian Gulf. Fortunately this popularity only lasted for a few days. Steve is as dull as ditch water on TV. *Following the Persian Gulf War Steve retired to inactive status in the Air Force to avoid anymore surprise activation. 1992 *In 1992 Steve was surprised by a meeting with Bob. In a restaurant, Bob approached him. During the discussion, Bob was attacked by his rival, Vasquez the drug dealer. Three bystanders were killed and Steve's back was damaged badly enough to require further bionic reinforcement. Bob characteristically escaped in all the confusion. *In 1993, the farm in Ojai was destroyed by a wildfire. Steve and Jennifer mourned the loss of their haven, but were cheered up when the insurance paid more than the place was worth. *In 1994 Steve and Jennifer took an ocean cruise. The joined the skeet shooting activity, which was being run by one of the US Olympic shooting coaches. He offered them both try outs for the Olympic team, which they gracefully declined. 1995, VCPD *In 1995 Steve was contacted by Bureau Thirteen to run the Vista City Special Investigations Squad. *Jay *VCPD Interfered when the Yakuza attempted to muscle into Vista City. Yakuza thugs gun battle VCPD in broad daylight. Hells Angels ally with local Kung Fu schools to drive out Yakuza. *Jay *A friendly spirit animates a mound of dirt. It empathically senses depression and tries to comfort depressed individuals, smothering them in dirt. Then it leaves to find someone alive to play with. *VCPD SIS investigates a series of mysterious deaths among the homeless. *Angelo is hypnotized to believe that he lonely and depressed. nearly smothered by blob before the PCs rescue him. Mound easily dispersed by concentrated effort. *Jeramie *Three people are shredded in a park in downtown Vista City. Investigations designed to identify the animal responsible unsuccessful. *Investigations show that two of the three had contact with Father O'Callahan. O'Callahan surveyed. *O'Callahan identified as a werewolf. Steve hand loads 9mm silver bullets and passes them around. Silver bullets become the informal symbol of VCPD SIS *O'Callahan shot by Rebecca and Steve. *While Rebecca and Steve are on administrative leave, a new detective is recruited, Skip Heinke. *Sonja, Angelo, Crystal and Skip go to Black Lake, the previous address of O'Callahan to investigate. They find a tribe of werewolves who wish to die. after thousands of years there are too many people. A berserk werewolf will kill many and create more werewolves who aren't educated in the werewolf ways. this will result in an ever increasing tide of berserk werewolves. Many of the werewolves are simply tired of living so long *Skip Heinke moves through the town asking each individual if they wish to die. Upon a yes answer, he executes them. This drives Heinke insane. Worse he is also now a werewolf (I forget how) *Heinke is sent to a clinic in Big Sur that specializes in B-13 burnout cases. *Gene: *An assassination points to an upcoming gang war between the Yakuza and the local Mafia franchise. Rebecca, Sonja, Angelo and Gary successfully break the case and arrest a Yakuza hitman. *Jay *Night of the Living Dead: A shipment of strange Chemicals derails in Vista City. Authorities claim that the shipment is radioactive and evacuate the town, The national guard is called in to cordon off the city. *Inside SIS is part of the evacuation, keeping order patrols. Looting starts and mayhem. Then, as night falls, the dead begin to walk. *After a long, and confusing evening, General Murdock attempts to declare unauthorized martial law and take over the town. *In the morning Steve and several other b-13 pilots and allies over fly the town with crop dusters loaded with the neutralizer chemical. General Murdock arrested. *Jay *Several officers of VCPD (Sonja, Gary, Marcus, Angelo) Go to San Francisco to attend a law enforcement seminar on the Yakuza. The building is under renovation. The rooms of the seminar are empty. The seminar has moved. *Then an accidental explosion and a repeat of "The Towering Inferno". Characters rescued after death defying trek to the roof. *Gene: Cast a Deadly Spell *After a mysterious murder, VCPD SIS Tracks down Julius Lamberto. He is the owner of "The Club" on Prosser Street. Lambert is the leader of a cult of worshippers of a "Thing-Man-Was-Not-Meant- To-Know" *Pursuing Lambert into the woods north of Vista City, the SIS has a shoot out with the cult. The ceremony to raise the Thing is unsuccessful. It eats Lamberto in revenge. Many of the VCPD witnesses suffer adverse psychological effects. *Winchell's whack out 1996 *06-30-96 Gene's Mob vs. Black Magic *In a series of violent attacks, Palmer sends his earth golems to attack the mob. After several mobsters are butchered, Palmer is killed. *07-03-96 Gene's The Butler Didn't do It! *Nigel Cobb, an evil bastard is murdered at a Butler's Convention at the Red Sheep Inn. *07-05-96 Gene's The Treasure of Scotty Jones *While filming in Vista City a stunt man is assaulted an robbed, the trail leads from Borland's friend Doug Clerk to the Scotty Jones Claim, through an accomplice name Paul Hutchinson to scrub mountain where several greedy people and the VCPD have a shoot out. *VCPD discovers the secret of the Scotty Jones Claim. *07-10-96 Jay' Ukrainian UFO conundrum *Sonja Traveler and Brad Bauski go to the Ukraine to settle brad boyhood memories of finding a UFO there. In the finding, they run across Russian Military Intelligence and cause an international incident. *07-19-96 Jay's Plasma gets in your eyes *The Parkfield Institute for High Energy Physics Research rolls and eighteen. The VCPD responds, as does "The Shop". A plasma creatures runs loose for a while. "The Shop" troops riddle Gary after he executes a psychotic agent. Sonja and Angelo are captured and interrogated, but later rescued by B-13. Sonja, Angelo and Gary become full fledged members of the Bureau at this time. *Gary Dawson is taken out of play by his injuries. Jeramie brings in Dave Richards and his partner Angie. *08-01-96 Friday the Thirteenth in Vista City *Sonja, Dave and Angelo investigate the seemingly senseless murder of ten year old Wendell Winke. The trail leads from an antique colt pistol to a yuppie who later murders his boss with an impossibly distant and accurate shot from the pistol. In the subsequent shoot out, Sonja randomly blows the yuppies balls off, an event she is trying to live down. The back trail of the gun leads to an antique shop in Vista City. Investigation shows that the owner Louis Vondradees had a distribution deal with evil forces, and has been selling cursed artifacts from his shop. *08-03-96 Gene's Belinda vs. the Shop. *The VCPD is enlisted by FBI Agents Dobs and Johnson to track down Belinda Stevens. Formerly a well respected planet geneticist, she seems to have gone way, way bad. Serial killings start in Vista city at this time. *Eventually the VCPD gets a break in the form of a bystander who has seen too much revealing that all is not as it seems. He had information that Dobs and Johnson did not have. The VCPD races them to Belinda and wind by almost three minutes. Dobs, Johnson and a group of SWAT outfitted thugs are actually agents of "The Shop". *In a fierce gun battle, Sonja, Dave, Rebecca and Belinda evade the thugs until Steve and rest of the VCPD as well as the FBI agents from the federal building can show up to rescue them. *08-03-96 Jay Hammersmith comes to town *The popular Tele-evangelist John Hammersmith came to town, The VCPD foiled his attempt to subliminally control the world and get away with murder. *This adventure featured the introduction of Uhura young and Bob MacGuyver. Dave, Sonja, Uhura and Angelo drove to Portland Or code two to arrest John Hammersmith. *My personal opinion is that detectives can go to any place to gather evidence as long as they follow the law there and the crime happened within their jurisdiction. It was unusual for the VCPD to go to Portland to arrest a suspect, but defensible in light of the fact that the crime in question (Using subliminal signals, material witness in Polly Herschfield murder) happened in Vista City. *It turned into a media circus that allowed Hammersmith to escape, but it was not totally illegal... *08-04-96 Dennnises "Have you Heard the news?" The ancient Greek philosopher Aristophocles reached the pinnacle of philosophy, god like powers of mental evolution. He arrived in Vista City and started to spread the word of "News". The news was that the world was in danger, but that he could save it if aided by the people. The message was catchy, and once a person failed a Will role to avoid it, then he would believe and spread the word. *Dennnis says that he didn't expect it to work out like it did. Eventually 82% of the world had been infected by the message, which paid off when an asteroid was sighted on a collision course. according to the message, the affected people went outside and stared at the asteroid. The combined latent telekinesis of over four billion people altered the course of the asteroid and it missed the earth *The game world effects of this event have not been calculated but it looks like Dennnis has done it again... *08-05-96 Jay Night of the Lepus *Radiation from the wreck of the Parkfield Institute mutates bunnies into giants and they rampage around the farmland east of Vista City. Angelo Sonja and dozens of NPCs have a mass bunny shoot. The bunny meat is not too attractive, however being faintly radioactive... 08-08-96 Jay Werewolves in court *In this adventure, a fifteen year old HS student named Betsy Cable was hiking in the Sierra Madre forest, when she was bitten by a small wolf. It was a werewolf and the during the Next full moon Betsy 'Throped out, killing an old woman. *Sonja and Angelo caught her that morning and arrested her. The bewildered student was held until that evening when Sonja and Angelo videotaped her changing to wolfling form in the jail cell and going berserk. *Betsy told Sonja of the little wolf in the Sierra Madre. taking a police dog with her, Sonja attempted to hunt the supposed were wolf down. He bit the police dog, and got away. Sonja immediately treated the wounds with holy water, and the police dog, in pain, bit her. Sonja treated herself and called for B-13 *She made contact with two Bureau agents who tested her and found that she was not a were wolf, then Sonja and Steve successfully captured the Sierra Madre wolf. *In the trial, held at a secret District-13 court, found that Betsy was not responsible for her actions, the Sierra Madre wolf was found to be a Mexican man named Juan who was living as a hermit. He had been a were for quite some time. He was asked to move to Big bear with Betsy and the other werewolves discovered by B-13. 08-09-96 Gene: Grey's Freezer Burn. *A disgruntled mad scientist named Oliver Grey discovered a piece of UFO-technology with which he threatened Vista City. He was eventually captured by the VCPD SIS. He was suppressed by the Government, and performed lab work at area 51 ever after. 08-09-96 Genes Little Green Tourists *While providing special security to George Carpenburg's Movie, "Fear of Arachnaphobia, Pt 4, A Musical", the VCPD SIS dreamed that Vista City had been invaded by small green creatures from outer space. They were two feet tall, with tentacles and eyes arranged all over. The VCPD SIS Arranged a guided tour of Vista City and it's human culture for the little guys, winding up at the Deja Vue strip joint so that the Aliens could get a better view of the human anatomy. 08-10-96 Jay: My Aunt the Vampire, Not! *Damon Wright was found killed in the parking lot of the Red Sheep in, the sight of "Vis-Con" 96. He had two holes poked in his neck. The cause of death was extreme blood loss. *Eventually the VCPD SIS discovered that Damon's Aunt had killed him and tried to frame the weirdoes at the con. 08-10-96 Gene: Angelo gets more flying lessons. *A series of fatal hit and runs plagued Vista City. Three people had been run over by what witnesses describe as a 1952 Chevrolet pick up truck, colored either red or gray. All of the victims worked for Western Auto-Body. *Robert Westin, AKA "Bob Western" the owner pointed out one of his employees, a Gary Meter. Western said that Meter had recently told of getting a 1952 Chevy pick up. *Meter himself denied owning any such vehicle. When pressed he allowed the VCPD to escort him home and make a visual inspection. Meter advised caution, stating that "The truck wants blood, man!" *A 1952 Chevrolet Pick-Up truck was found in Meters' garage. It was red, but one fender was colored gray. *Meter made a break for the truck, and successfully entered it. He started the truck and began to drive out of the garage. Officer Stevens fired on the truck aiming for the tires, but achieved no result. The truck appeared bullet proof. *Officer Angelo Mancuso boarded the truck as it left the garage. He jumped into the bed of the truck and rode with it as it destroyed the unmarked patrol vehicle assigned to Stevens and Mancuso. *The truck drove off at high speed, pursued by VCPD officers Davis and Carver. At one point the truck struck a bridge piling. It was going eighty miles per hour. In the collision, the bridge was lightly damaged but the truck was not damaged. Officer Mancuso was thrown clear and landed in the river. he survived with light injuries. *The truck struck a road block demolishing a pair of patrol cruisers. Then Meter hit a pedestrian. He stopped to check the downed man. officers Carver and Davis arrived. Davis ordered his K-9 unit Angie to subdue Meter. *The active point of the case was a Saint Christopher's Medal from the Dairy Antiques Store. It granted any vehicle that it was attached to limited duration invulnerability, when the blood of an innocent was smeared on it. *The 1952 pick up was damaged by shotgun fire. Meter was injured by Angie, but recovered. He is now in a mental institution. The Saint Christopher's medal was confiscated and remains in police possession. 08-11-96 Sandi: The Cereal Killer *A hooker named "Star" was found murdered the MO matched a series of killings in the Pacific Northwest. The Hooker was engaged in kinky sex when the perpetrator beat her to death. *The Hooker was found to have eaten breakfast cereal immediately prior to her death. *Information gathered by Officers Davis and Ashby led to a video tape of the killing taped at Duncan's. With the information from the video and pictures of the Perpetrator available, he was caught committing an attempted murder in Sacramento. 08-16-1996 Jay's Fembots 09-22-1996 (Jay) Gunfight at the Nagano Corral 09-27-1996 (broc) The Father Murphy Killings * The SIS Confronted a preist who unknown to his superiors was a serial killer 09-28-1996 (gene) Stereopticon - * The SIS tracked and had to recover a cursed artifact, a stereo-opticon which sucked out the victims soul/identity/will (Creating a picture of the person that held their soul) and restored the user to youth and health. Once the pictures were burned the souls fled back to the person and the youth and health benefits were lost. * This device fell into the hands of low rent gangster thug who used it indiscriminately against rivals, enemies and followers. His last words (to Steve) were "I'm INVINCIBLE!!" showing a critical misunderstanding of the function of the device. He died of gunshot wounds. 10-03-1996 The Fox Bat Strikes! (Jay) *Steve and the SIS pursued the crazed costumed adventurer "Foxbat" while he went on an insane rampage across the region. 10-25-1996 (Jay) Foxbat's Mind Control Plot 10-25-1996 (Jay) What's become of Screwloose 11-02-1996 (Gene) Gene's Earthquake 11-02-1996 Cruise Ship Disaster 2 * The PCs were offered a free cruise down the Mexican coast in exchange for being security consultants. They quickly discovered mass sabotage, tracked down a member of the crew who was in league with modern day pirates, and returned the ship to port, foiling the carefully laid plots of GM and Pirates. 12-03-1996 * Sandi's "Hotel California" * Steve and Rebecca get trapped in a dimensional pocket located in the small 1940's Hotel California. Once signed in, victims were trapped in the hotel which seems to exist in a Gray void. As one got further away from the hotel, the more the dense gray fog hurt, as though it was becoming more acidic. Damage to the hotel regenerated, light, water and sewage seemed to be connected, and every day the refrigerators and pantries restocked by magic. The TV played normal Vista City broadcast TV signals. Some people had been trapped there for upwards of 35 years. Steve and Rebecca discovered that the Sign in Book was an evil artifact of the Dairy Antiques variety. Visitors to the hotel appeared in the void as well, and could interact with the victims. If one could convince a visitor to sign in the guest register he could then leave. Steve and Rebecca discovered the trick to exiting (Eventually, Sandi says I needed help) writing ones name in the register backwards allowed one to escape. Destroying the book, scratching out one's name, filling the book up, all else had been tried and didn't work. Steve and Rebecca placed the book in the Dairy Antiques vault. Rebecca bought the property for back taxes (With Angelo as a silent partner) Easy a biker who'd been trapped in the place since 1988 stayed and became the chief cook. Another resident (Who's name escape me) became the manager and maitre'd. Several victims who'd grown old in the place elected to stay there, once the issue had been explained. Many of them had their lives develop far away while they were trapped. 12-22-1996 *Bob and Bart Versus the VCPD *Hated enemies Bob Hawke and Bart "Mancuso" teamed up to attack the VCPD. This involved kidnapping Steve, and a violent rescue by Jen and Terry 1997 03-03-1997 (Jay) California Uber Alles 03-15-1997 *Broc's Allen, Alec and Angelique Adventure *Alec Walker's Empathic brother Allen ran afoul of an empathic Vampire, Angelique. Alec winds up shooting Angelique. 1998 02-22-1998 *Broc's Bank robbery tragedy. A man who was the VP of the local Wells Fargo Bank discovered to his horror that his daughter was a bandit, when she and her boyfriend stole and used his access codes to loot the bank. The VCPD caught them by a lucky break after a chase. 11-10-1998 *Brock's Angry Mrs Kaufton Adventure. No detils recalled. 1999 2000's Fall 2000 Ted's Glowstick Addiciton The VCPD discovered the latest drug craze. Apparently smearing the phosphorescent material from glow sticks into the eyes results in a hallucinogenic high and "cool" images. Addicts of this substance stole and were selling weapons. Steve arrested an addict with a coat full of hand grenades. Broc's heart Attack A man was discovered pinned to a picnic table in the park, his heart removed. Rich people had bribed an unethical (to say the least) surgeon to remove the victim's heart and transplant it into their daughter. The VCPD caught the Surgeon, but was unable to successfully make the case against the wealthy people who fled to switzerland. 2005 Category:Characters Category:Ashbys